Naruto el Blader
by juandiego.miquilena.1
Summary: Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si Naruto nacio en el universo beyblade?, creció solo hasta los 8 años, fue encontrado por Madoka, que le enseño el cuidado de los beyblades, dándole el propósito de ser el mejor blader del mundo, lo hará todo con su voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxMadoka. Elemento de yugioh


Naruto el Blader

Este fic está ambientado en beyblade metal masters

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si Naruto nacio en el universo beyblade?, creció solo hasta los 8 años, fue encontrado por Madoka, que le enseño el cuidado de los beyblades, dándole el propósito de ser el mejor blader del mundo, lo hará todo con su voluntad de fuego. Pareja: NarutoxMadoka. Elemento de yugioh

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Naruto o Beyblade

Capitulo 1: Naruto inicio para ser el mejor

/Tienda de Madoka/

Bueno hora de cerrar-dijo Madoka, iba hacia la puerta para cerrarla, cuando se encontró a alguien abriéndola

Disculpa está abierta-dijo Naruto

Bueno es hora de cerrar, pero pasa, dime que quieres haga-dijo Madoka observando al niño que parecía tener su edad

Necesito ayuda con mi beyblade-dijo Naruto sacando un beyblade dorado algo maltratado

Pero que le paso-dijo Madoka quitándole el beyblade a velocidad luz

Veras ese beyblade me lo regalo un anciano hace un tiempo, me pidió que lo cuidara de unos matones que lo querían para unos experimentos, jamás me dijo el nombre de la organización, desde que me lo dio miles de bladers me persiguen, tantas batallas beyblade lo hacen sufrir-dijo Naruto

Cuantas batallas has tenido-dijo Madoka haciéndole mantenimiento al beyblade

874 batallas-dijo Naruto

Tantas y como te acuerdas de cada una-dijo madoka

Tengo un contador de duelos, esto se usaba antes del contador de puntos beyblade-dijo Naruto

Es sorprendente que después de tantos duelos no haya terminado destrozado-dijo Madoka

Eso es porque yo he hecho mi propio mantenimiento, pero creo que lo hice terrible-dijo Naruto

La verdad no lo hiciste tan mal, si quieres te enseño-dijo Madoka

Claro que quiero no soportaría que mi primer beyblade sufriera, por cierto se me olvidaba me llamo Naruto-dijo Naruto

Soy Madoka, bueno ya termine-dijo Madoka, le entrego el beyblade

Gracias, volveré mañana-dijo Naruto marchándose

/Un mes después en el beypark/

No puedo creerlo, el Exodia de Naruto sigue girando, nada parece detenerlo-dijo el locutor del bey estadio

Exodia manifiéstate-dijo Naruto, el bey era un ExodiaforbiddenGB145WD, giraba a la izquierda, su anillo de energía se parecía al de burn fireblaze pero con partes de hierro, dorado, con símbolos egipcios y unas aspas sobresalientes, su perno era amarillo con el rostro de Exodia, salió volando sacando el bey del otro

Hay no, volví a perder ante ti, siempre ganas los torneos-dijo el blader

Y el ganador es Naruto-dijo el locutor

O si-dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su contador de puntos, había un total de 40.000 puntos

/Fuera del Beypark/

Hola Madoka-dijo Naruto viendo a su amiga

Hola Naruto, es cierto que te vas a competir a otros paise, ya que si lo haces tendrás que prometerme cuidar de Exodia-dijo Madoka

Es cierto y ten por seguro que lo cuidare, hasta luego nos volveremos a ver-dijo Naruto marchándose con una bolsa de viaje

/4 años después/

Escuchen con atención, tengo buenas noticias, las competencias para elegir representantes para el torneo mundial de la WBBA el campeonato mundial de beyblade se realizara en todo el país a la vez me escucharon creo que si-dijo el locutor sorprendiendo a todos, luego dijo-y estas son las reglas del torneo, ganar por detención te da 1 punto, ganar por un fuera 2 puntos, recuerden combatir todo el tiempo, los cuatro que tengan más puntos pasaran a la final-dijo el locutor

Creo que volví en el momento justo-dijo Naruto entrando a un beypark

Listos, 3, 2, 1, let it rip-dijo el locutor, en alguna parte del país se podía sentir el sufrimiento de alguien perdiéndose esto

Bueno aquí vamos Exodia-dijo Naruto sacando su lanzador, preparo su beyblade y dijo-batalla multiple

Lanzando su beyblade a un estadio repleto de beyblades, los ataco a todos de una sola vez con su jugada estrella, hubo una explosión enorme y del humo se vieron miles de beyblades fuera de estadio, todos habían parado de girar

Un buen comienzo-dijo Naruto recuperando a Exodia

El tiempo pasó y se empezaron a dar los resultados, de entre los que no pasaron estaban Sora, Kenta, Benkei y Yuu

Que no pase-dijo Yuu

Ahora momento de anunciar a los 4 finalistas, en el 4to lugar con 350 puntos Masamune-dijo el locutor

Que, llegue en 4to lugar-dijo Masmune deprimido

En el 3cer lugar con 370 puntos Tsubasa-dijo el locutor

Quien será el 2do y el 1ero-dijo Gingka

En 2do lugar Kyoya con 500 puntos-dijo el locutor

500 y está de segundo, quien es el 1ero-dijo Gingka

Porque siento que olvide algo que iba a pasar hoy-dijo Madoka en las gradas

Con un total de 600 puntos-dijo el locutor

Un momento ya me acuerdo el viene hoy, lo que significa-dijo Madoka observando la pantalla

Un blader que no a estado aquí desde hace tiempo, Naruto-dijo el locutor

Quien es Naruto-dijo gingka observando la imagen

Es un amigo, de hace tiempo-dijo Madoka atrás suyo

Es fuerte si tuvo 600, tal vez quiera tener una bey batalla-dijo Gingka

Mejor después de las finales-dijo Naruto apareciendo de repente, dijo-hola Madoka

Hola Naruto-dijo Madoka

Madoka me ayudarías a hacerle mantenimiento a Exodia-dijo Naruto

Claro, vamos a la tienda-dijo Madoka yendo con Naruto

/a la mañana siguiente/

El primer duelo será entre Naruto y Masamune, el segundo duelo será entre Tsubasa y Kyoya, comencemos con el primer duelo-dijo el locutor

3, 2, 1, let it rip-dijo la multitud y los bladers

Ve Exodia-dijo Naruto

Adelante striker-dijo Masamune

Está girando a la izquierda-dijo Gingka

Los beyblades cayeron al campo, Exodia ataco pero striker con su punta de goma lo esquivo, Exodia empezó a brillar y despidió una onda de energía que golpeo a striker casi sacándolo

Que fue eso-dijo Gingka

Exodia es un bey con un anillo de energía especial, puede llegar a una velocidad extremadamente alta que corta el aire lanzado una onda de choque potente, para ayudar a eso está la pista de giro GB145-dijo Madoka

Acabare esto de una vez, maniobra especial: Exodia Desencadenado-dijo Naruto, las aspas se movieron a un lado dejado ver un espacio vacío, empezó a girar cada vez más rápido, Exodia parecía un agujero negro, se materializo un sello de estrella encadenado a él estaba Exodia, de repente las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se rompieron, Exodia junto sus manos y formo una esfera de energía, la lanzo y se vio dentro de ella el beyblade, iba a una velocidad increíble el viento era cortado por las aspas mientras el beyblade creaba un vacío, al chocar con striker hubo una explosión

Que fue lo que hizo-dijo Gingka

Fue como creador de tormentas de pegasus pero el vacío se formó alrededor de Exodia no en el campo, las aspas daban un golpe que cortaba ese vacío, dándole mayor facilidad de crear un golpe de choque 10 veces más abrumador que otro-dijo Madoka

Bien el humo se fue veamos que paso-dijo el locutor, cuando todo se aclaró se veía a striker fuera del campo, luego dijo-el ganador es Naruto, y ahora solo queda un puesto para representar a Japon, quien será Kyoya o Tsubasa

Fin


End file.
